Collapsible containers and crates are commonly used to transport and store a variety of items. Such crates are typically formed of injection molded plastic and are frequently adapted to receive perishable food items, such as produce. When assembled, such containers are rectangular in shape and have a flat base surrounded by four upstanding side panels which are joined to the flat base. When the containers are not in use, the collapsible feature of the containers allows the containers to be folded or otherwise reduced in size, thereby providing a desired compact size when storage space is minimal.
In such collapsible containers, side wall edges are normally joined in the corners. However, for an assembled container during use, this corner system results in a less rigid container due to the corners being subjected to torsional and other bending forces during use. Accordingly, the corners are commonly a focal point of stress in containers of this type. Further, the various types of latching and locking mechanisms available for containers of this type are typically subject to the similar forces resulting in a less rigid container when assembled.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved collapsible container which has latching located to minimize the stress concentration present in current containers. The latching or locking system of the improved collapsible container should also include a stable and rigid structure when in use. The container should also be capable of nesting with like containers when collapsed.